Plan B
by LiiArz
Summary: Edgar estaba frustrado Lydia se había encerrado en la idea de negarlo totalmente después de una discusión queriendo romper de inmediato él compromiso, pero el conde tenía otros planes para hacerla entrar en razón incluso si eso iba contra su voluntad.


¡Hola!

Sean Bienvenidas a mi Fanfiction de Hakushaku to Yōsei.

Verán, en realidad soy amiga de la administradora "Yue Akai" pero lamento informarles que ella ha dejado por completo el mundo de Fanfiction. No sé las razones.

A pesar que las dos somos de Costa Rica no nos conocemos.

En fin.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de su respectivo autor y esto está hecho sin fines de lucro.

Advertencia: Posibles Errores ortográficos y de redacción.

Posible contenido para mayores de +18.

No me hago responsable de hemorragias nasales, ni sueños fantasiosos del Conde.

* * *

Un nuevo día tedioso para la ciudad movida de Londres, un nuevo día de trabajo satisfactorio y de molestia a su ya conocido Jefe con él titulo de "El Conde Azul".

Si le preguntaran a Lydia que piensa sobre su jefe, está sin dudar diría:

" Es el hombre más mentiroso, egoísta y manipulador que conocí en mi vida"

Y como es obvio nadie le creería.

Lydia estaba especialmente frustrada él día de hoy, además, que su oficina estuviera en total silencio con él "TIC TAC" del reloj solo aumentada su gran mal humor. Y es que eso no era su la única causa de su estado actual, más bien , la causa de toda esta energía negativa que solo asustaba a sus amigas e incluso a Niko tenía o tiene nombre y apellido.

Al parecer Edgar no entendía que ya no era necesario la mentira de que ella era su prometida, después de todo Kelpie ya había desistido de obtenerla como algo más que amiga y al parecer mostraba un interés por Ermine.

Pero Edgarsimplemente se negaba a romper el compromiso.

Lo peor de todo es que él seguía coqueteando con otras damas consciente o inconscientemente dejándola en un "mal papel de prometida" e incómodos celos.

Lydia ya no se iba a engañar, estaba enamorada de Edgar.

Pero eso no quería decir que ese enamoramientoenamoramiento no fuera perjudicial para su estado mental y físico. Vamos, ella no era de piedra, el conde no era precisamente la cosa más fea del planeta y sus actuales y constantes acercamientos solo afectan más sus hormonas recién descubiertas.

¿Por Qué después de todo este tiempo aparecen ahora?

— Lydia, estaba pensando hacer la boda a finales de este mes...— fue abruptamente interrumpido por una voz furiosa.

— ¡Por última vez Edgar no me voy a casar contigo! –

— ¡Oh querida!, se que todavía estás molesta por lo que paso con Ermine aquel día, pero ya te explique que fue un malentendido —

— ¿Acaso crees que soy algún tipo de retrasada mental?— lo miro furiosa mientras el rubio intentó responder siendo interrumpido de nuevo — No Edgar lamento decepcionarte pero no es así, sé perfectamente que vieron mis ojos que he de agregar nunca me han fallado —

Lydia se paro de la silla guardando las cosas que estaban en su escritorio mientras Edgard ponía el rostro indiferente y sin emisiones cada vez que estaba en problemas.

" _Como si eso lo ayudara a escapar realmente"_ pensó Lydia.

Cuando la Doctora se preparaba para abrir la puerta, una mano le detuvo el paso agarrándole fuertemente el hombro volteandola a un pecho fuerte y dormido dejándola acorralada entre él y la pared.

— Te equivocas Lydia, bese a Ermine porque pensé que eras tú, eso fue un accidente —

— Sabes Edward, te crearía si no supiera que eres un buen mentiroso y si esta fuera la primera vez que pasa esto, pero no lo es —

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto desconcertado ante la actitud fría y sin emociones que su querida Doctora mostraba.

— ¿Acaso me vas a negar todas estas noches que le pedías a Ermine que fuera a tu habitación cuando creía que estaba durmiendo? —

— Eso es imposible Raven te estaba vigilando —

— Tengo mis trucos Edgar olvidas que Raven es mitad hada y que soy una especialista en ellas —

Lydia apartó su cuerpo de en medio y se marchó.

— Raven — llamó a su "sirviente".

— ¿Qué desea Señor? —

— No me vengas con eso, ¿es verdad? —

— Lamento informarle Señor que no lo es, usted mismo se ha descubierto. Yo nunca deje de vigilar a la Señorita Lydia y ella nunca me engañó, su nerviosismo provocó que ella descubriera que era verdad lo que suponía —

—¿ Podré obtener algún día? —

—….—

— Dime lo que piensas —

— Si dejara de comportarse de esa manera con la Señorita Lydia tal vez todo marchaba según lo planeado —

—¿No he sido acaso gentil y amoroso con ella querido amigo?—

— Lamento bajarlo de sus nubes Señor, pero con las cosas que me ha enseñado la señorita Lydia sobre los sentimientos, lo único que usted ha mostrado es puro egoísmo. Si me disculpa me retiro. —

Edgar se quedó plasmado ante la actitud y pequeña pero leve rebeldía de su amigo, incluso Lydia lo estaba cambiando a él.

— Pues si yo soy egoísta ella lo es más —

El rubio suspiro y se retiró de aquella oficina con un deje falso de desinterés.

Lydia había decidido que hoy no iría a trabajar además que últimamente no había ningún caso en particular sobre algún problemas con las hadas.

Agregando él pequeño y menos importante detalle que no quería ver a su aún prometido.

Estaba frustrada y Niko no estaba para poder hablar sobre eso con él. Últimamente estaba algo sospechoso, creía verlo hace unos días agarrando algo de la colonia de Edgar pero tal vez solo eran imaginaciones suyas.

Estaba aburrida, las hadas no habían venido a jugar con ella y ni siquiera él duende que custodiaba su anillo la había visitado últimamente.

Pero el actual silencio fue roto por él chillar de su puerta.

—¿Padre ya volvis…. —

Pero él hombre que la recibió en la puerta no era su progenitor, era alguien que no deseaba ver ni en pintura en estos momentos

— Raven —

Y con eso último todo se volvió completamente negro.

* * *

Bueno, ¿que les ha parecido?

Algo corto lo sé, pero esto es como un prólogo.

Espero que me dejen sus comentarios para ver si sigo con esta loca idea.


End file.
